Reinos De Acero- Vientos Del Norte
by Exoesqueleto7
Summary: [AU, centrado en FFI] Sangre, cenizas, frío invernal, acero, coronas bajo las sombras, fuego infernal, caballeros sin nombre, tierra ennegrecida, gloria, muerte. Honor. El mundo de los Final Fantasy bajo un enfoque medieval.


**Nota:** En este fic, el Guerrero de la Luz es presentado con su apariencia original de Final Fantasy (I), es decir, su 2da apariencia alterna en Dissidia 012 y la 1ra en Dissidia NT: cabello corto rojizo, armadura igual de roja, ausencia de casco, etc.

Toda serie merece un opening y un ending, para entrar y salir de la lectura con el estado de ánimo adecuado. En el caso de Reinos de Acero tenemos los siguientes temas:

 **Opening: Audiomachine- Fallen Army [GRV Music Mix]**

 **Ending: BrunuhVille- Rise Of A Kingdom**

No es necesario oírlas, pero diablos, son buenas canciones, yo recomendaría encarecidamente que las escuches aunque dejes a un lado la lectura del fic xD

 **DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy y Dissidia Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix, Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yositaka Amano, Tetsuya Nomura, Hajime Tabata, Yoshinori Kitase, y quién sabe cuál cantidad de personas más, a excepción de ti, y de mí :,(

* * *

 **La Plegaria Tras El Humo**

* * *

El Guerrero de la Luz pulimentaba la reluciente superficie de su fiel Escudo de Fuego cuando alcanzó a sus oídos la alarmante noticia de uno de los exploradores del castillo: un cuantioso grupo de bárbaros había sido avistado a la vera del río que atravesaba el valle. Y no sólo esto, sino que además aquellas indeseables personas venían acompañadas de sus bestias, acarreaban consigo toda clase de enseres, y se habían entregado ya a la tarea de asentar sus tiendas de pieles a todo lo largo de la rivera. Aquel pueblo nómada se encontraba fuertemente armado y aparentaba poseer dispuestas y organizadas varias unidades de reconocimiento y asalto preparadas para partir en cualquier momento. El ominoso descubrimiento arrojaba todas las pruebas necesarias para deducir que la presencia de los salvajes no consistía en una simple incursión, como solía representar esta clase de casos. La ocupación de los territorios adyacentes a la vega del reino poseía las dimensiones necesarias para ser considerada como una invasión genuina, y sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las expediciones armadas tomasen lugar en las villas más distanciadas del castillo.

El caballero sin nombre se incorporó con el rostro sereno e inmutable, sujetó su escudo a su antebrazo, alcanzó y envainó su espada de hermosos matices naranja, bruñida minutos atrás, abandonó su pequeño y pulcro hogar, y se dirigió con sobriedad en dirección a los cuarteles. Apenas habían transcurrido algunos minutos tras la llegada de la alerta, y el revuelo entre los habitantes dentro de las murallas alcanzaba ya niveles desmesurados. Al guerrero le incomodaban los ruidos y el desorden en general, mas lo que en ese momento perturbaba sus pensamientos eran las causas de aquel malestar tan inhabitual. Guardias armados se desplazaban de un sitio al otro sin ton ni son, voces de sobresalto y pavor poblaban la atmósfera, mujeres y hombres, niños y ancianos, todos salían de sus casas cual hormigas tras un temblor, y gran parte del vulgo se arremolinaba en las cercanías del castillo. Las calles se atestaban a un segundo y se desocupaban al siguiente. Comentarios corrían de boca en boca, de ventana a ventana, de artesanos a nobles, en ocasiones bajo la forma de débiles susurros y en otras bajo la de alaridos desgarrados.

¿Cuál había sido la razón tras el desplazamiento de aquellos pueblos errantes a éstas, sus pacíficas tierras? ¿Tendrían la intención o las agallas inclusive para arrojarse en una acometida contra el reino? ¿Existía la posibilidad de salir bien librados en una batalla contra tal cantidad de invasores? Fuesen cuales fuesen los rumores, una opinión primaba de manera hegemónica sobre todas las demás: los bárbaros representaban malas noticias.

El Guerrero atravesó las adoquinadas y ocasionalmente angostas calles con parsimonia, dando paso en ocasiones a alguno que otro pueblerino que se precipitaba calle abajo o calle arriba con angustia o intranquilidad. El poblado dentro de los muros se encontraba sorprendentemente aglutinado, mas no dejaba por esto de resultar pintoresco y agradable. La estoica figura del hombre infundía en todos aquellos que se lo topaban un sentimiento de hondo respeto, e incluso los más pesimistas y desesperados acallaban el trastabillante pulso de sus corazones al transitar a cualquiera de sus flancos. Su mero porte transmitía seguridad, aplomo, convicción. La algarabía del exterior apenas lograba penetrar en el silencio de su mente. Antes de darse cuenta, hubo alcanzado la entrada de los cuarteles.

Guardias y soldados se apiñaban en las cercanías y entrechocaban torpemente sus cuerpos, atropellándose los unos contra los otros en medio de una confusión total. ¿Debían dirigirse a las murallas? ¿A las torres de vigilancia? ¿A las cercanías del castillo? ¿O acaso debían arrojar una expedición de reconocimiento? ¿O apostarse en las calles para evitar una revuelta civil? ¿Quizás preparar armas para un combate inminente? Los generales de la capital se encontraban ausentes; con toda certeza en consejo de seguridad junto a los ministros y consejeros reales, por lo que apenas unos cuantos hombres de alto rango podían abastecerse para organizar y coordinar aquellas desordenadas tropas.

La presencia del Guerrero de la Luz bastó para que aquel alboroto se sofocase con sus propios farfulleos. Todos los hombres allí presentes formaron filas a los costados de la entrada de la edificación, y el caballero se detuvo momentáneamente frente a ellos para pronunciar algunas palabras.

—Escuadrones 5 y 7, dirigíos a las puertas de la ciudad. Escuadrones 2, 8 y 9, montad guardia en las murallas norte y noroeste. Escuadrones 4 y 10, encargaos de las murallas este, oeste y sur. Escuadrón 3, marchad a la plaza. Escuadrones 1 y 6, al palacio real. —Tras las firmes y concisas órdenes, la multitud de soldados se dispersó ágilmente en su totalidad, cada cual a desempeñar el papel que le fue asignado. El caballero ingresó al edificio y se desplazó a la armería. Una vez dentro, dispúsose a ensamblar sobre sí cada una de las piezas de su radiante armadura carmesí. Cada placa resplandecía como las llamas de un candelabro a media noche. El Guerrero de la Luz se apertrechaba, no para la guerra, sino para el imperecedero honor de ingresar al palacio. De su hoja, de su escudo y de su cota extraía no sólo las defensas requeridas para la lucha sino también el protocolo, la ceremonia, el rito a tono con la solemnidad que debía acompañar su título en toda ocasión. Los pocos soldados que aún permanecían dentro del cuartel lo observaban con una amalgama de cautela, respeto y admiración. Aquel joven hombre de piel tan blanca como rojizo el cabello infundía solemnidad con su mera presencia, y no había un solo habitante de Lufenia que a su lado no se sintiese impregnado con una profunda sensación de fe y esperanza.

El reino de Lufenia se asentaba en una fresca y hermosa explanada cobijada por las formaciones naturales de un hermoso valle, y este cobijo natural en el seno de las montañas, conjugado con su pacífica (o estable, en el peor de los casos) relación con los reinos vecinos y la destreza de sus habilidosos guerreros siempre vigilantes, le había asegurado prolongados años de paz. No obstante, las fronteras de tan reposado lugar se veían manchadas una y otra vez por la sangre derramada de bandidos, invasores, o repulsivas criaturas que se veían atraídas por la lozanía de aquellas praderas que alfombraban todo cuanto la vista podía capturar y la ternura de los rozagantes bosques que poblaban las laderas del valle. La guarnición lufeniana, por lo tanto, y contrario a lo que pudiese considerarse, siempre preparada para la refriega en medio de la plenitud de la paz, se mantenía en constante entrenamiento y obedecía un riguroso régimen de orden y firme conducta. En el regazo de este contexto geomilitar se había criado el valiente guerrero, aprendiendo a comprender y asumir la armonía de la calma y la belleza oculta tras el orden mantenido por el filo de la hoja, unidas ambas en una sola entidad a la que conocía como paz. La rectitud de una vida consagrada al mantenimiento del equilibrio de la tranquilidad y la salvaguarda del bienestar de los habitantes de su tierra se postraban sobre sus hombros, y las hazañas realizadas durante el trayecto al que le había conducido la conservación de dichos ideales le habían convertido a muy temprana edad en el digno merecedor del más distinguido título, otorgado por la corona al mayor de los campeones de su reino: el de Guerrero de la Luz.

Armado de pies a cabeza, el soldado dejó atrás los cuarteles y marchó con serenidad hacia el gran castillo que se elevaba en el centro de la ciudadela. Ahora cada uno de sus pasos repiqueteaba con el firme tañido de los escarpes, y el resto de su armadura arrojaba reflejos rubicundos, como ascuas danzantes, a las fachadas de los hogares que tapizaban las callejuelas. Al alcanzar las atestadas adyacencias del palacio, la multitud le abrió paso cual si de corderos frente al pastor se tratase. Los murmullos y los alaridos acallaron por igual; el defensor del reino se presentaba frente a las grandes puertas de la casa de su Señor. El protector a ultranza de los ideales de la verdad y la justicia se había apertrechado para el combate y exhibía con gallardía sus honoríficos armamentos. Y aquel hombre realmente amaba su reino, hasta el punto en el que ni aún su vida entera sería ofrenda suficiente para amparar la existencia de incluso el último habitante de Lufenia. El guerrero se limitó a ingresar con circunspección en la casa real mientras los guardias le abrían paso velozmente, y lentamente el palabrerío de la muchedumbre encendió su chispa una vez más.

Las pisadas del Guerrero de la Luz resonaban entre los vacíos pasillos de mármol del palacete. No se trataba de un castillo demasiado ostentoso, mas la hermosura de su acabado no conocía par; o cuando menos así lo sentían quienes ingresaban a él; cuando menos así lo sentía con orgullo el Guerrero de la Luz, y este sentimiento se extendía en el corazón de todos los lufenianos, ya se tratase del castillo o de cualquier sitio perteneciente a su reino.

La ocupada sala de conferencias fue alcanzada y dejada atrás, pues la marcha del caballero se dirigía a un destino diferente. Aún los estrictos guardias reales despejaron la vía del caballero cuando éste arribó a las doradas puertas de la sala del trono. Una vida consagrada a su rey, una vida repleta de proezas y heroicidades en nombre del reino, y no un simple hombre, era quien se presentaba frente al monarca.

El soldado inflexible, el caballero orgulloso, el campeón invicto, el Guerrero de la Luz finalmente bajó la mirada, postró una de sus rodillas en el espejado suelo, y pronunció, con la cabeza gacha y respetuosa sumisión:

—Mi Señor, estoy aquí para serviros.

Tras enterarse de las preocupantes noticias, el rey se había negado a formar parte de los consejos de seguridad; no esperaba otra cosa más que la llegada de su guerrero predilecto, del guerrero bendecido por el fulgor de la luz. La incomparable confianza depositada en el caballero por parte del monarca bastábase para infundirlo con la seguridad y la certeza de una victoria antelada.

—¿Lucharéis por mi causa y la del reino? —interrogó ceremoniosamente el rey.

—Hasta que la luz en mi pecho se extinga —contestó austeramente el guerrero, con la mirada fija en los reflejos producidos por el sol al drenar a través de los majestuosos y coloridos ventanales de la sala.

—¿Traeréis la victoria a mi casa? —preguntó una vez más el mandatario.

—Aunque mi espada se fracture y mi escudo sea perforado, aunque mi armadura sea desintegrada por la tempestad y mis brazos cedan al influjo del caos, la victoria reposará a vuestros pies —respondió solemne.

—Partid entonces. —El Guerrero de la Luz se incorporó, ejecutó una prolongada reverencia ante su señor, y se dispuso a salir de la sala. —Regresad con vida —culminó el rey.

—Si soy digno de este nombre, así lo haré —replicó el caballero.

La asamblea de seguridad demoró muy pocos días en transformarse en un consejo de guerra. Los bárbaros hicieron honor al pánico generalizado que habían despertado en el pueblo, y asaltaron sin piedad las pequeñas localidades que se encontraban a remota distancia, en los márgenes limítrofes del valle. Los pocos afortunados que lograban escapar del asalto narraban horrorizados el portento de aquellos hombres en la batalla, de su salvajismo durante la lucha, de su impresionante fortaleza física… y de su inusual hábito de mantener como rehenes a los pueblerinos capturados en lugar de exterminarlos. Tras alcanzar una aldea, los bárbaros aniquilaban cualquier rastro de milicia presente, aplastaban la resistencia de los civiles, raptaban a todos aquellos que caían bajo sus manos (los cuales, según reportes de exploradores, eran enviados a su campamento principal mediante carretas acarreadas por grandes bestias lanudas provenientes del norte), y finalmente se dedicaban a saquear todo rastro de riquezas, alimentos, bebidas, enseres y efectos que lograban hallar, hasta el último rincón del último almacén. Las edificaciones eran abandonadas intactas, pues pronto eran ocupadas y transformadas en puestos de avanzada de aquellos invasores.

Los batallones de Lufenia marcharon con presteza al encuentro de las tropas bárbaras. El conflicto estalló enseguida. Los salvajes, vestidos en pieles curtidas y armados con armamentos rudimentarios, franqueaban la desventaja en equipamiento con portentosas cualidades físicas, verdaderamente incomparables, y un carácter impertérrito ante la muerte. Envueltos en furia vesánica se arrojaban contra el filo de las espadas lufenianas y destrozaban a milicianos y soldados con sus toscas armas talladas en hueso, madera o roca, aplastando yelmos y cráneos por igual. Por si esto no fuere suficiente, cada soldado caído se convertía en un bárbaro equipado con los pertrechos rapiñados de sus cuerpos exánimes. Aunado a esto, y muy sorpresivamente, los invasores resultaron combatientes altamente tácticos y seguían sofisticadas estrategias de asalto y emboscada, menoscabando con agilidad las perplejas tropas de Lufenia con tan inesperadas habilidades. Lejos de intimidarse ante este factor, el reino contaba entre sus filas con algunos grupos de escolares y académicos con la capacidad de conjurar hechizos elementales y curativos menores; técnicas de las que los bárbaros carecían en su totalidad y que no serían capaces de usurpar con tanta facilidad como lo hacían continuamente con el arsenal de guerra. La balanza de la batalla se mantuvo en equilibrio gracias a este factor, y la contienda se prolongó durante varios días y noches inclementes. El verdor del valle se vio entintado con el encarnado aceite de la carnicería en uno y otro sitio, y los gritos negros de la batalla reverberaban entre el eco de los sotos.

El Guerrero de la Luz aguardaba con implacable paciencia el momento propicio para su intervención en aquella guerra incipiente, y éste no demoró en presentarse. No era su tarea sumergirse en el campo de batalla para exterminar uno a uno a los invasores hasta inundar su hermosa patria bajo océanos de sangre, no; la misión que recaía dentro del margen de su deber no era otra que la de salvar el reino… y existían caminos mucho menos pavimentados por la esencia de la muerte para conseguir dicho objetivo. Tras varios días de lucha, se había propagado la alerta del avistamiento de una figura terrorífica: un bárbaro de proporciones desmedidas, armado de un mandoble desmesurado (si así podía describirse al desproporcionado objeto blandido por aquel individuo), envuelto en pieles de lobo de las tundras y coronado por el cráneo de un demonio. El terrorífico hombre irrumpía en el campo de batalla acompañado de un rugido bélico, y diezmaba a los soldados lufenianos entre carcajadas y brutales espadazos que ignoraban escudos y cotas sin pena ni gloria. Los demás salvajes le obedecían y parecían alimentarse de la presencia de aquel energúmeno y, en frenesí, arreciaban la potencia de sus embestidas. Era tal el prodigio de su condición física que inclusive algunos de los supervivientes aseguraban haber atestiguado cómo aquella bestia humana destruía viviendas enteras de un solo golpe y recibía con socarronería el impacto de las flechas que botaban contra la superficie de las pieles que lo cubrían, repelidas por la férrea tensión de sus músculos.

A pesar de la provechosa posición geográfica que ocupaba, el reino de Lufenia era pequeño y cobijaba bajo su manto a un muy reducido puñado de villas y aldeas. Sus ejércitos eran diestros y precisos, mas definitivamente insuficientes para mantener una contienda prolongada. Del mismo modo, los bárbaros contaban incluso desde antes de iniciar las refriegas con muy escaso número en su haber, y aunque cada uno de aquellos salvajes valía por dos y hasta por tres de los soldados lufenianos, las bajas producidas por su carencia de armaduras de malla y placas resultaban considerables. Era debido a esto que una guerra de desgaste sería devastadora para ambas facciones, y la merma en la moral y en la cantidad de tropas de un bando y del otro comenzaba a resultar notorio. Lógicamente, este fenómeno explicaba la inesperada aparición y presencia de aquel bárbaro monstruoso entre las filas de su ejército. Resultaba indudable que el caudillo de la tribu se había percatado también de estos factores alarmantes y había tomado la decisión de participar personalmente en el combate con el fin de traer un rápido fin al mismo. El Guerrero de la Luz había estado esperando por este momento desde el principio. Y sabía lo que debía ser hecho.

—Es hora de traer un fin a esto— expresó, iniciando una vez más su rigurosa rutina, camino a los cuarteles.

La más reciente acometida de los pueblos bárbaros se había dirigido, según recientes informes, a la vulnerable villa agraria de Melmondia, en las adyacencias de la ciudad capital, a menos de diez leguas de distancia. Las tropas reales habían sido forzadas a retroceder ante el fiero empuje de aquellos salvajes remolcados en batalla por el bestial adalid que se les unía en la brutal carnicería.

El Guerrero de la Luz partió solemne y solitario en su alba montura, equipado sólo con su reluciente hoja, entintada en los matices del resplandor del sol, su inmaculado escudo, barnizado por la llama de la justicia imperecedera, y su armadura rubicunda, bañada por el abrasador coraje del corazón de su reino entero. Su vista acarició pronto la lánguida y desconsolada imagen de la antaño acogedora Melmondia, la cual vomitaba ahora negruzcos pilares de humo y cenizas que se desvanecían con presura en el límpido celeste del despejado firmamento. Indudablemente los ejércitos salvajes habían comenzado ya el pillaje en las calles de la pequeña villa. Envuelto en silenciosa determinación, el corto y lánguido trayecto a través de las florecientes praderas lufenianas alcanzó pronto su fin. El héroe de lufenia apeó con tesitura de su caballo en un establo colindante al umbral de la aldea e ingresó a las calles lentamente.

La pequeña aldea distaba de la pétrea apariencia citadita de Lufenia y se aproximaba mucho más a un cúmulo de granjas y casillas arremolinadas alrededor de una plazoleta y enlazadas las unas a las otras a través de agrestes senderos polvorientos. El campeón solía observar este pequeño paraíso agrícola con hondo sentimiento desde las torretas y murallas de la capital. Sus gentes, de costumbres sencillas, llevaban impresas en sus rostros sonrisas indelebles durante cada día del año, durante primavera e invierno, durante sequías e inundaciones, durante los tiempos de siembra y durante los de cosecha; sonrisas completamente ajenas al ajetreo de nobles, académicos y soldados, de guerras políticas y armadas, de la afanada vida maniatada por la opinión social. El Guerrero de la Luz amaba su reino, sí, tanto como a cada una de las partículas que lo componían, incluyendo al más ingenuo de los campesinos y al más corrupto miembro de la realeza, pues aún éste había sido víctima de las circunstancias, transformado en un foco de infección de codicia y vileza cuyo estado jamás dejaría de ser reversible; realmente amaba a cada uno de sus compatriotas lufenianos, pero amaba aún más al ser humano, al hombre, al niño, al anciano y a la mujer, a la belleza de su felicidad, al esplendor de su libertad, a la alegría de su vida; de su vida humana. No obstante, había decidido él para la suya propia un camino muy distinto al de los lugareños de Melmondia y los nobles de Lufenia. Quizás no alcanzase jamás a cobijarse bajo la cortina de aquella vida repleta de calurosos amaneceres y cálidas tardes en comunión con un lugar al cual regresar, pero había jurado por su alma convertirse en el pedestal de soporte de aquel afectuoso recuadro y proteger el derecho que a él tenían todos y cada uno de los Lufenianos. Y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba para continuar de pie.

El sitio se encontraba desolado. Algunas de las viviendas ardían amarga y apasionadamente, expulsando oscuros nubarrones de hollín y tristeza a través de sus ventanas rotas. Silos y almacenes exponían sus entrañas tras sus portones desempotrados mientras los caminos y callejuelas se encontraban decorados por los cadáveres de los pobres pueblerinos que intentaron levantarse en armas. El caballero sin nombre no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante lo inusitado de aquella situación. La matanza, a juzgar por lo que sus ojos apreciaban, había sido indiscriminada, y le resultaba difícil concebir que algún rehén fuese tomado bajo aquellas condiciones.

El cacareo de algunas gallinas diseminadas a lo largo de la senda transitada por el Guerrero de la Luz irrumpía en el mortecino silencio imperante tras la masacre. El caballero observaba inmutable cada tramo de su recorrido y no podía evitar extrañarse una vez más, esta vez al notar la ausencia de cuerpos pertenecientes tanto a los bárbaros como a las tropas armadas lufenianas. Mientras avanzaba, la enorme humareda que se escabullía entre las casuchas se acrecentaba de manera alarmante. El hedor de la muerte impregnaba la zona, y los sonidos de animales de granja se habían acallado de modo permanente. Finalmente, un creciente sonido crepitante acompañado del embriagador aroma del incendio y la hipnótica luz naranja de las llamas insaciables preludió la aparición de una sangrienta escena a la vuelta de una derruida esquina: una descomunal hoguera se erguía en la plazoleta central de la aldea. Sus lenguas de fuego lamían el aire con vicio y vomitaban desmesuradas bocanadas de humo y cenizas al ambiente. A su alrededor, un campo minado de cadáveres de bárbaros y soldados, cuya inusual ausencia extrañaba segundos atrás al soldado sin nombre mientras se desplazaba a lo largo del sendero. La batalla se había librado en el centro del poblado, y ni tan siquiera una vida había escapado del filo de la guadaña de la muerte.

A medida que los bárbaros se aproximaban a la capital, la violencia desatada en las refriegas alcanzaba niveles cada vez más desmedidos. El tablero se hallaba dispuesto para apostarlo todo, y tanto los salvajes nómadas como los soldados y los pueblerinos habían comenzado a jugar sus propias vidas en aquella truculenta partida, los unos para detener el avance que se empeñaban empecinadamente en mantener los otros. Y los sangrientos resultados se presentaban a la vista de cualquiera que aún sobreviviese a aquella pujanza.

El caballero cerró los ojos en señal de reverencia a los hombres caídos y elevó una plegaria a los cielos. Una abrasadora ráfaga de viento atravesó la columna de fuego y envolvió su piel. Las hebras de su suave cabello, rojo como el fuego de una fragua, como el crepúsculo de los dioses, como la sangre derramada sobre una hoja de otoño, danzaban al son de la brisa sofocante que, nacida de aquella pira descomunal, desaparecía sin demora alguna, elevada al empíreo en busca de redención. Las runas grabadas sobre la lápida del destino auguraban un encuentro inevitable. Así podía sentirlo el Guerrero de la Luz; tal certeza anidaba en su mente cual águila que reposa en un risco desolado. Podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus poros. Podía atisbar su aroma en el aire. El brillante sol ardía con intensidad detrás de las nubes. Previendo la escena próxima a desatarse, el héroe asió la empuñadura de su Espada de Fuego y la elevó a la altura del pecho. La reluciente hoja rojiza espejaba su rostro sereno. Escudo en mano, el caballero avanzó con ceremonia hacia adelante. Los cuerpos de invasores y camaradas caídos florecían en aquel funesto campo de matanza con los vívidos colores de la carne hendida y los huesos astillados.

Tras el incandescente núcleo flamígero, entre estelas de ascuas naranja y cenizas efímeras como los sueños de la parca, una robusta y vigorosa figura surgió lentamente. Inconsciente de la pintura que en aquel lugar comenzaba a fraguarse, el impetuoso aire continuaba batiendo intermitentemente sus alas, arremolinándose con inclemencia en la mortuoria plaza. El polvo y el hollín cubrieron pronto el espacio entero y sólo la enorme llama podía ser vislumbrada por los ojos entornados del caballero armado. La enorme llama, y la portentosa silueta del líder bárbaro.

Tan súbito como su nacimiento, el pequeño tornado aplacó su impulso y las minúsculas partículas de tierra, sangre y cenizas se asentaron con calma en el suelo pedregoso. Sólo entonces pudo observarlo a detalle: un enorme y fornido hombre se alzaba frente a él, con la llamarada a espaldas proyectando de manera ominosa su imponente sombra sobre sí mismo, arropándolo cual eclipse arrollador. Su torso semidesnudo exponía algunas viejas heridas de guerra y se hallaba atezado por los destellos del sol sobre la reflectante nieve de las tierras del norte. Vestía sobre cada hombro sendas pieles de lobo blanco, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo se hallaba toscamente cobijada por el grueso cuero curtido de alguna especie de bestia desconocida por el héroe. La imagen de aquel terrorífico individuo se veía potenciada por un gargantuesco cráneo astado que portaba en la cabeza, el cual hacía las veces de una feroz corona de púas óseas. No obstante, no era éste el aspecto más terrorífico del bárbaro, sino la desmedida espada de hueso que dejaba arrastrar a su recio paso, dibujando bastos surcos en la tierra a merced de su filo y peso. El Guerrero de la Luz decidió prescindir de cualquier elucubración concerniente al monstruo del cual podría haber surgido la materia prima para aquella enorme arma. Clavándose sobre el terreno con coraje, el Guerrero de la Luz plantó cara al salvaje y lo atravesó con decidida mirada y sangre fría como el hierro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— inquirió con voz cavernosa el bárbaro mientras detenía sus pasos y apretaba el puño izquierdo.

—Yo soy el Guerrero de la Luz —contestó con firmeza y decoro el caballero—. Fui condecorado con esta distinción, y no necesito otro nombre. Yo soy el Guerrero de la Luz, campeón de Lufenia, y caeréis bajo el filo de mi acero.

—Yo tampoco necesito un nombre para aplastarte —aclaró el gigante con desprecio. Acto seguido, sujetó firmemente su imponente espada y la elevó a la altura de su pecho valiéndose únicamente de la fuerza de su brazo derecho, extendiéndolo en dirección al héroe como señal de desafío. Tras esta demostración de portento, exclamó— ¡Yo, Garland, te derribaré!

El Guerrero de la Luz recibió con gallardía aquella amenaza, elevó su mirada al firmamento y, tras sacudir su hoja a un costado, arrojó con un leve gesto una señal de asentimiento a su contrincante.

—Luz, acompáñame —sentenció.

* * *

Garland arremetió con arrebato contra el circunspecto soldado, haciendo tremar la tierra bajo sus pies. Tras aproximarse media docena de zancadas, aquel salvaje de cabello plateado elevó su espadón al cielo cual imponente obelisco en encomio al sol, y con un profundo gruñido y formidable potencia lo dejó caer sobre el defensor de lufenia. El Guerrero de la Luz preparó sus brazos para recibir el impacto con su escudo y tensó los músculos de sus piernas. Definitivamente había subestimado la sobrecogedora fuerza del bárbaro. El golpe estremeció los cimientos de su mismísimo ser. La sacudida bestial impactó contra su escudo con tal energía que la tierra pedregosa bajo sus pies se agrietó indefensa ante la presión de aquel golpe. El estremecimiento provocó que un profundo dolor se extendiese desde la cabeza hasta los pies del héroe, y sus huesos vibraron tormentosamente. Aturdido por la colisión, el Guerrero de la Luz apenas alcanzó a elevar la nublada mirada hacia su contendiente en el momento preciso en que éste efectuaba un giro sorprendentemente veloz para su tamaño y arrojaba un contundente sablazo horizontal en su contra. Sin tiempo para pensar y mucho menos contemplar este nuevo ataque, incapaz de reaccionar de manera efectiva, el guerrero interpuso nuevamente su ahora casi inútil escudo entre aquella enorme osamenta toscamente aguzada y la cota bermeja que resguardaba su cuerpo. La nueva colisión hendió y descascaró la rubicunda cubierta del escudo, despidiendo a la vez al justo defensor del reino de lufenia por los aires mientras le arrancaba un breve gruñido, haciéndolo desplomarse pesadamente a varios metros de distancia mientras lo rodeaba una enjuta nube de polvo. El inicio de la lucha aparentaba convertirse velozmente en su final.

—¿Sabes de qué criatura proviene esta espada? —preguntó el bárbaro jactanciosamente, exhibiendo con arrogancia el filo romo de aquella gigantesca barra ósea— ¡Estás observando un cuerno de Behemoth! Ni aún el mitrilo puede hacer mella en los huesos de tales bestias. ¡Tu acero no es más que una burla frente a mi arma!

El caballero se limitó a incorporarse silenciosamente, apoyándose en su espada. Envuelto en el mismo silencio lanzó un fugaz vistazo a Garland y, tras una breve evaluación de la inesperada situación, tal y como se presentaba ahora (de manera no poco sorpresiva), asió la empuñadura de su fiel hoja e inició una rápida carrera en dirección al bárbaro. Ante ello, el salvaje recobró la postura de ataque e hizo crujir sus dientes mientras las venas arraigadas a cada uno de sus brazos se tensaban cual robustas raíces milenarias, amenazando estallar en cualquier momento. El Guerrero de la Luz pronto se posicionó frente al gigante e hizo llover sobre su piel bronceada un aluvión de limpias estocadas y cortes certeros. Con asombrosa velocidad el corpulento invasor interceptó con su enorme mandoble la incesante lluvia de punzadas filosas proporcionadas por el soldado de lufenia. A pesar del renombrado filo de sus bordes, la Espada de Fuego resultó impotente frente a la solidez extrema de la columna de marfil portada por el bárbaro. Los pequeños cúmulos que en ocasiones opacaban la ardiente luz solar se desvanecieron entre frías ventiscas célicas. La hoja del campeón arrojaba a la atmósfera relucientes y efímeros destellos citrinos tras cada tajo propiciado, componiendo una melodía lumínica acompasada por los jadeos y las gotas de sudor que pronto hicieron acto de presencia en el rostro del héroe sin nombre. Pronto el Guerrero comprendió que poco o nada era cuanto podía frente a aquella barrera infranqueable, y retrocedió de un salto para recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Insecto miserable… —expresó Garland con una aleación de sorna y desprecio— ¡Desafiarme es estúpido! —El enorme bárbaro se abalanzó nuevamente contra el guerrero dando dos enormes zancadas y, elevando su masiva arma sobre la cabeza, aulló— ¡Te aplastaré!

Una marejada de flagelaciones devastadoras detonó sobre el justiciero lufeniano. Sus esfuerzos por cubrirse o esquivar pronto resultaron infructuosos, y en ocasiones no podía hacer otra cosa que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para desviar el asedio de aquel voluminoso cuerno y apartarse a uno u otro costado de su roma superficie.

La exagerada fuerza ostentada por el salvaje habría conmocionado y hecho trastabillar la convicción de cualquier hombre armado. Resultaba ahora más que comprensible el secreto tras las sucesivas victorias de aquellos fieros nómadas; el arrollador estandarte de las incursiones era enarbolado por el recio e implacable brazo de aquel temible y formidable líder. Mas el Guerrero de la Luz no era cualquier hombre e, impertérrito e impasible, ideó rápidamente una maniobra de contraofensiva, trasladándose velozmente una y otra vez al flanco opuesto del portador de la enorme espada. A pesar de la inesperada velocidad con la que Garland era capaz de blandir su arma, al gigante le resultó imposible mantener el ritmo de aquel inesperado patrón de movimiento. Pronto el Guerrero de la Luz aprendió a evadir los tajos proporcionados por el salvaje luchador, y los portentosos golpes iban a parar estrepitosamente al suelo cada vez con mayor regularidad, hundiéndose con facilidad en el pedregoso terreno como una máquina de generar grietas, haciéndolo escupir enormes terrones en todas las direcciones. La deslumbrante hoguera danzaba macabramente ante aquel espectáculo y los nubarrones se habían desplazado nuevamente, de modo tal que los destellos del sol parecían penetrar la mismísima carne de los contendientes. Pequeñas cascadas de sudor comenzaban a hacer acto de aparición sobre la piel curtida del invasor y su cabello comenzaba a adherirse a su húmeda superficie.

Enfurecido, Garland ejecutó un descuidado corte horizontal. Apenas observar la primera señal de tal movimiento, el caballero decidió extraer el máximo partido posible de la oportunidad presentada. Con suma rapidez el campeador se acuclilló mientras la desmedida espada surcaba el aire sobre las incendiarias hebras de su cabello acompañada de un profundo y grave silbido y, sin perder ni un segundo, se incorporó y acometió con un corte transversal de un extremo al otro del torso del gigante. La cuchillada apenas dibujó un leve rasguño sobre la superficie de los abdominales del bárbaro, repelida por la rígida contextura de sus músculos. Una sombra de desazón involuntaria oscureció el rostro del Guerrero.

—¡Eres patético! —espetó Garland observando con desprecio al perplejo soldado—. Conoce tus límites —sentenció con soberbia y, clavando abruptamente su enorme espada en la tierra con la facilidad con la que se hundiría una cuchilla dentro de una rueda de queso, se sujetó a ella y tomó impulso, usándola como punto de apoyo en su brazo derecho para propinar con el izquierdo un calamitoso puñetazo en el rostro del paladín. Sin dar tiempo a que el guerrero cayese de espaldas, Garland se arrojó en su contra cual energúmeno y asestó puñetazo tras puñetazo contra el protector del reino antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar. Los demoledores golpes repiqueteaban contra el Guerrero de la Luz con ardiente cólera e ignoraban su armadura cual si de una simple túnica de seda se tratase, transmitiendo el contundente dolor a sus órganos y huesos a pesar de su metálica protección. El desconcierto ante aquella fulminante aproximación física evitó que el Guerrero de la Luz pudiese responder de otro modo que resistiendo con tanta tenacidad como le era humanamente posible aquel bombardeo atroz. Poca diferencia ostentaba para sí aplicar su castigo con romas espadas de hueso o con sus propios nudillos; aquella bestia hecha hombre pelearía incluso con sus dientes de ser necesario. Al considerar esto, y mientras la sangre bañaba su rostro incesantemente, el héroe comprendió que una llama mucho más tórrida que la de la destrucción indiscriminada o la invasión y el saqueo caóticos debía de alimentar el brío de aquel bizarro caudillo. Los motivos tras aquella invasión habían de ser completamente inusitados.

Al percatarse de la indefensión del Guerrero de la Luz, Garland cesó su violento arrebato y se detuvo, contemplativo.

—¡Reconoce la futilidad en tus intentos por resistirte! —vociferó mientras observaba al guerrero tambalearse aturdido mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio— ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías superarme?

El héroe se tambaleó adolorido mientras su armadura rechinaba. Finalmente, tras un par de segundos, aunó sus fuerzas y recuperó su estoica postura. Se dispuso a observar a Garland durante un instante, y declaró:

—No escaparé de mi destino. Lucharé aunque mi cuerpo se fracture… ¡Lucharé hasta que la luz se desvanezca!

—Entonces tu lucha ha llegado a su fin —zanjó contundente el gigantesco salvaje mientras se dirigía a la inmensa hoguera, los nudillos aún goteantes de sangre. Tras tomar entre sus manos un enorme madero ardiente, se abalanzó de nuevo en animalesca acometida contra el guerrero, sacudiendo su improvisada arma de un lado al otro. Las abrasadoras brazas revoloteaban en el aire mientras el caballero se esforzaba por esquivar su flagelación. En ocasiones uno o dos de sus sablazos de contragolpe alcanzaban el tórax del gigante sólo para estrellarse obtusamente contra sus músculos o resbalar sobre las grisáceas pieles de lobo blanco que colgaban de sus hombros. Las comburentes vaharadas producidas por el monstruoso leño incendiado abrasaban el blanquecino rostro del defensor del reino al batirse en sus proximidades y sofocaban su respiración a cada vapuleo propiciado por el bárbaro. Finalmente, algunas ascuas alcanzaron los vulnerables ojos del protector de Lufenia, forzándolo a cerrarlos dolorosamente mientras retraía su cuerpo. La oportunidad no fue desperdiciada y pronto pudo experimentar un impetuoso y doloroso golpe en su pecho. A pesar de su ceguera momentánea, no había resultado dificultoso adivinar lo acaecido: el bárbaro había propinado una descomunal patada contra su peto, haciéndolo caer estruendosamente contra el polvoriento suelo con un tañido sordo. Aún aferrándose a su espada, la sacudida de la colisión había tenido la potencia suficiente como para separarlo de su fiel escudo, el cual se deslizó sobre su cabeza, arañado por los embates del salvaje.

El Guerrero de la Luz no pudo evitar dejar escapar un desgarrado gruñido de dolor mientras su espalda caía pesadamente. Sin perder un segundo, Garland se arrojó sobre el hombre caído y apresó sus brazos con las toscas botas de cuero curtido que envolvían sus enormes pies. El héroe no pudo hacer otra cosa que retorcer adoloridos los dedos de sus manos y dejar resbalar la empuñadura de su espada. Tras apreciar esto, el invasor desplazó uno de sus pies hasta el pecho del soldado y ejerció sobre él una presión descomunal, haciendo crujir la rubicunda cota de mallas mientras la pisoteaba con vicio. Los dientes del guerrero crepitaron al experimentar sobre sí el aplastante peso de su enorme contrincante, y su adolorido cuerpo apenas podía reaccionar mientras el aire escapaba a velocidad vertiginosa de sus pulmones y le resultaba imposible recuperarlo.

—¡No tienes escapatoria! —advirtió Garland con desprecio—. Muere aplastado, insecto miserable. —El gigante estrechó con firmeza el robusto madero en llamas entre sus manos y lo elevó al firmamento, dispuesto a aplastar el cráneo del guerrero caído de un solo golpe.

—La luz… está conmigo —moduló el héroe mientras observaba fijamente a su ejecutor. Toda una vida de disciplina y servicio, toda una vida de constancia y obediencia, toda una vida de principios y probidad… Toda una vida consagrada a su rey, repleta de proezas y heroicidades en nombre del reino, cruzó el espacio entre su mirada y la de la muerte.

Habría recorrido el mismo camino una y otra vez, durante la eternidad infinita. Mas aún no era momento de partir.

Los efímeros cúmulos que nublaban el cielo intermitentemente despejaron sus opacas siluetas una vez más y permitieron que los radiantes rayos solares atravesasen la atmósfera para bañar a los contendientes con su magnificencia refulgente. Mientras los pensamientos del caballero se desvanecían con la llegada de la luz y Garland tensaba los músculos de sus brazos para dejar caer sobre su víctima el mortal peso contundente de aquel leño ardiente, un fulgurante destello nació en las cercanías de la cabeza del guerrero; el Escudo de Fuego había absorbido el resplandor solar y emitía ahora un enceguecedor y fulminante centelleo que atravesó despiadadamente las implacables pupilas del caudillo bárbaro, obligándolo a entornar la mirada. Sólo un segundo de distracción bastó para que el Guerrero de la Luz lograse zafar su brazo derecho del aprisonamiento de Garland y alcanzase la empuñadura de su espada. Un segundo más fue suficiente para que el bravo soldado atravesase la pierna con la que el bárbaro aplastaba su pecho y se librase de aquella asfixiante aprehensión. Un feroz rugido escapó de la garganta del salvaje mientras apartaba presuroso su pierna del punzante aguijoneo de la espada. Viéndose desembarazado del peso opresor de su enemigo, el guerrero se reclinó tan rápido como pudo y, extendiendo su arma, utilizándola cual devastador dardo, atravesó las rígidas paredes estomacales del invasor como si de una aguja a la seda se tratase.

—Sólo tengo un objetivo… mantener la paz de mi reino. Y trazaré mi camino sin importar quién me desafíe —voceó el Guerrero de la Luz. Apoyado en la empuñadura de su filo, firmemente enterrado en las vísceras del gigante, se incorporó con lentitud mientras observaba el riachuelo de sangre que comenzaba a emanar a borbotones de los abdominales del gigante. Garland, completamente desconcertado, observaba a su agresor sin lograr responder con acción alguna. Una gélida y pulverulenta ventisca lamió el terreno de la plazoleta. Finalmente, el brillo de la beligerancia regresó a los ojos de Garland, y, a mitad de un bramido, el salvaje guerrero sujetó el cortante filo naranja de la espada flamígera y la extrajo lentamente de sus entrañas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la espada en su posición, las fuerzas del Guerrero de la Luz cedieron una vez más. La extenuación física cobraba su cuota. Las fornidas y formidables manos de Garland escupieron sangre mientras el filo helado y ardiente de aquella hoja se deslizaba a través de sus palmas, hasta arrancarla por completo de su interior. Una cascada coagulosa brotó de su interior. Tras esto, y sin dejar de aferrar la hoja con inhumana firmeza, Garland propinó un recio cabezazo al Guerrero de la Luz, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hender una encarnizada fisura en su cabeza y hacerlo ceder la empuñadura de la ensangrentada espada. El dolor, la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento hacían girar el mundo entero del Guerrero de la Luz, y sus piernas apenas podían abastecerse de fuerzas para mantenerlo en pie. Tras haber despojado de su arma al héroe, el fiero invasor, completamente enajenado, la arrojó a un costado, despreciativo. Sin desviar su desalmada mirada, sujetó al Guerrero de la Luz a través de las placas de su cota y, con furia titánica y violento arrebato, lo lanzó en dirección a la hoguera, cual si de un despojo se tratase.

—Este no es tu lugar —expresó mientras escupía sangre. El héroe, sanguinolento, desapareció entre las llamas y una enorme deflagración se expandió tras recibir su peso muerto—. Los fuertes siempre ganarán. Ese es el destino —reconoció finalmente, con total convicción y gravedad mientras daba la espalda a la hoguera y se disponía a destrabar su enorme arma de la tierra.

El silencio imperó durante espesos segundos en los que el viento aullante arrastraba nuevas nubes que se interponían entre el sol candente y aquella tierra humeante. Las ráfagas de aire entonces las remolcaban nuevamente a la lejanía del horizonte con otro silbido gutural y volvía sobre sus giros. Súbitamente, un fogonazo avivó la llama de la pira calcinante. Un sonido crispante se revolvió entre las brasas de la hoguera, y una enorme lengua de fuego vomitó con estrépito una figura envuelta en llamas, encarnación del incendio inclemente, del fulgor voraz, como surgida del mismísimo núcleo solar. Cual ave fénix, el Guerrero de la Luz renació de entre las cenizas abrasadoras y, abandonando estelas flamígeras tras su paso en el aire, acometió de un salto contra el incursor con todas sus fuerzas, armado con nada más que su magullado escudo, al cual sus dedos continuaban aferrándose con incomparable obstinación y rigor casi mortuorio.

—¡La fuerza bruta no es igual al poder! —exclamó a viva voz como respuesta a las últimas palabras del salvaje mientras aterrizaba con un potente golpe de escudo en su rostro.

—¡Infeliz!... ¿Cómo?...

—No puede haber fuego sin luz —contestó adustamente el Guerrero de la Luz. Sin desperdiciar ni un instante, propinó un nuevo golpe con su escudo contra el rostro curtido del bárbaro, y otro, y otro más, con empuje implacable y sin detenerse siquiera para recuperar el aliento. El rostro del gigante resistía los golpes como una roca, mas el guerrero no cejaba en su encolerizado ataque. Pronto la sangre comenzó a derramarse profusamente dentro de las cuencas de los ojos de Garland. El agotamiento había exigido su tributo y sus enormes brazos apenas contaban con la fuerza suficiente para representar alguna clase de resistencia contra el aluvión de topetazos arrojados por el héroe contra su faz. La sangre impregnaba también el rostro del guerrero anónimo. El naranja ardiente de las llamas, el rojo intenso de su cabello, y el profundo carmesí de su armadura hacían armónico juego con la oscura sangre que salpicaba sobre su blanca piel tras cada impacto. El granate líquido pintarrajeaba nuevamente los colores perdidos del escudo azafranado. Finalmente, un último golpe asestado contra la gruesa nariz del bárbaro ejerció un efecto fatal, y el gigante cayó, derribado cual pino descomunal, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus espaldas tras precipitarse con estruendo pantagruélico.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

El guerrero bajó la mirada y observó desde las alturas de su victoria al bárbaro sumergido en el precipicio de la derrota.

—¿Qué es lo que deseáis de nosotros? —inquirió finalmente el defensor de la luz.

—Todo —escupió tajante el otro, los labios ensangrentados, las cuencas de los ojos ensombrecidas.

—No puedo permitir que lo obtengáis —respondió con simpleza y sequedad el guerrero—. Se ha derramado demasiada sangre ya. Volved a vuestras tierras —culminó mientras retiraba levemente el filo de su espada. Aquel caballero sin nombre era un justiciero, no un ejecutor. El guerrero enemigo temblaba, mas resultaba imposible discernir si impelido por la frustración, la ira o el terror. Con las pupilas desorbitadas por la cólera y la pérdida de sangre, el gigante cerró los puños y golpeó el suelo.

—¡Estúpidos incautos! —rugió con voz atronadora y trémula a la vez—. ¿Pensáis que podemos regresar? ¡No tienes ni remota idea de lo que dices!... La sombra del dragón se aproxima; la sombra del dragón se posará sobre vuestro reino como un rayo de fuego mortal surgido de las entrañas del infierno, y los devorará entre sismos e incendios. Hará de vuestro hogar su nido profano, y extenderá su reinado de voracidad y terror hasta que nada reste en esta tierra que a salvo pueda respirar bajo el cielo. Aún cuando vuestras plegarias eleven a vuestros dioses o antepasados, ¡el cielo mismo se convertirá en el augurio de vuestra aniquilación, y la mera idea de dirigir la mirada al firmamento petrificará vuestros corazones en pavor! ¡Tierra carbonizada, tierra ennegrecida por la llama de Shinryu, el dragón monarca, será todo cuanto reste bajo sus cadáveres!

El inusitado vocabulario utilizado por el bárbaro atrajo ligeramente la atención del Guerrero debido a su inesperado e irregular cambio. Este fue sólo uno de los muchos indicios que lentamente arrojarían luz a la verdad oculta tras aquel enigmático sujeto.

—¿Realmente pensáis que podemos regresar a nuestros hogares, recuperar nuestras vidas con tanta sencillez? —continuó— ¿Acaso presuponéis que habremos de volver a nuestras tiendas de campaña, a los días de cacerías y persecuciones incesantes de kujatas lanudos sólo por una minúscula porción de su piel y grasa para subsistir durante meses enteros, con ventiscas inhumanas sobre nuestras sienes y témpanos helados bajo nuestros pies, día tras día, noche tras noche? ¡Iluso! ¿Pensáis que esa es una vida a la cual retornar? ¿Creéis realmente que es siquiera esa nuestra vida original? —el gigante escupía palabra tras palabra entre expectoraciones sanguinolentos, poseído por el espíritu de la furia y la indignación. Sus dientes entintados por el vino de la sangre relucían sin decoro—. Dime algo… ¿Has oído hablar sobre los monumentales palacios del páramo del invierno eterno y las ciudades escarchadas de la luz eterna? ¿Nunca llegaron a estas tierras las noticias sobre los grandes reinos del norte? Quizás seas demasiado joven. ¡Jamás imaginarías los terrores que sufrieron las tierras heladas cuando no eras más que un chiquillo!

Todas aquellas palabras giraban cual tornado dentro de la mente del Guerrero de la Luz. Pronto las piezas dispuestas por el invasor cobraron sentido. Historias sobre un reino derruido, sobre una monarquía entera aniquilada de la noche a la mañana. Leyendas sobre el legado del norte, pisoteado por las frías ruedas del destino. Conocida era la crónica de un antiguo reino septentrional engullido por la obliteración hacía apenas una generación atrás. A pesar de que este evento aciago permanecía cubierto por los velos enigmáticos del misterio y resultaban inexistentes los viajeros y aventureros con el coraje suficiente como para adentrarse en las tierras heladas, más allá del Gran Bosque de Moore, y regresar para narrar lo observado, el héroe ató los cabos con velocidad loable.

—Los hombres y mujeres que te acompañan… Todos ustedes… son los descendientes del antiguo reino de Cornelia? —preguntó con mente aguda como la punta de su espada. Y acertó; Garland lo confirmó con su silencio.

Poco más había que pudiere el Guerrero utilizar a su favor. No obstante, lo obtenido había resultado plenamente suficiente. El origen de aquel feroz bárbaro, difuso, presentaba ahora matices que despejaban su opacidad. Una horda de invasores que priorizaba la toma de rehenes sobre el exterminio total… Palabras palaciegas pronunciadas de manera intermitente por los agrietados labios de un salvaje, propias de un hombre habituado a la corte… Agoreros testimonios sobre dragones y amenazas de apocalipsis… Pueblos olvidados en éxodo y caballeros caídos en desgracia. Comprendía con total claridad que un peligro inminente ceñía sus garras alrededor de los reinos libres del sur, y con dicha noción bastaba. De pocos indicios más requería la mente disciplinada del Guerrero de la Luz para evaluar la situación, tomar una decisión y elegir un curso de acción.

—Acompañadme.

Los vítreos ojos del salvaje se hinchieron de furor.

—Vos, y vuestra gente… juntos podemos evitar que la historia vuelva sobre sus pasos.

—¡Imbécil! —las palabras del gigante estallaron estridentemente— ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡Acaba con este circo de una buena vez! ¡Apresura el filo de tu espada por mi garganta o me levantaré de aquí y te arrancaré la piel con mis propias manos!

—La arrogancia sólo conducirá a la perdición de vuestra gente. Las únicas opciones a vuestra disposición son derrotar juntos esta amenaza, o perecer.

—Ignorante… ¿Verdaderamente te crees capaz de superar el abismo que abre sus fauces en septentrión? ¡Sólo conducirás a mi pueblo, y al tuyo, a la perdición!

—No hay nada de qué dudar —aseguró con apacibilidad y determinación el lufeniano. Sólo necesito seguir marchando hacia adelante. Vos podéis permanecer agonizando con el rostro contra el suelo hasta que la muerte os arrebate. O prestar vuestro brazo para erradicar esta amenaza y recuperar vuestras tierras.

Garland masculló palabras sordas. El defensor de la luz, impasible, continuó.

—No actuéis por vos ni por vuestra vida. No empuñéis vuestra espada por un futuro incierto ni por la dignidad perdida. Hacedlo por el recuerdo de un reino hundido en el olvido y la felicidad que sus albores traían a vuestra alma; hacedlo por el recuerdo de aquellos a quien un día servisteis y por las razones tras vuestra lealtad. Hacedlo por quien un día fuisteis, por el protector que murió sepultado bajo el fuego calcinador de la bestia y por todo en lo que él algún día creyó. Hacedlo —concluyó el Guerrero de la Luz, como a sabiendas de la estocada mortal que proporcionaría con las palabras que escapaban de sus finos labios— porque es lo correcto.

El resplandor del sol refulgente que descendía con melancolía. El viento ululante y árido. La flama danzarina y voraz de la hoguera. El gemido de los cadáveres tendidos sobre el polvo. La sangre reseca que se enjugaba con una gruesa lágrima de piedra. Años de pesar sobre la espalda. Deber y dolor. Vida, deshonor, justicia, lucha, venganza. Muerte.

El antiguo caballero se incorporó lentamente y destrabó su arma del pedregoso suelo de la plazoleta. El Guerrero de la Luz se encontraba ya marchando con austeridad en dirección al establo en el que había apeado a su fiel corcel. Garland observó a sus espaldas, al norte, al recuerdo fantasmal de Cornelia, de sus principios olvidados, de sus deberes absorbidos por la sombra espeluznante de las alas de la muerte; al recuerdo de toda una vida enterrada en el pasado. Sería quizás incapaz de enmendar su fracaso como protector de su reino. Pero tal vez lograría evitar que los eventos girasen sobre su propio eje, convertidos en un ciclo fatídico, y aplastasen a los herederos del reino. El tiempo había transformado su condición de campeador de la corte por la de un sucio saqueador, mas su rol como defensor de un pueblo continuaba en pie, inamovible, inalterable, impertérrito. Podría quizás vencer a la mano del destino. Y solo había un modo de descubrirlo.

Ambos caballeros marcharon en silencio, arropados por la cándida y menguante luz del ocaso.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 ** _Notas_**

Y de momento esto es todo; espero que les haya gustado. La idea de este fic nació originalmente tras organizar unas partidas de Dungeons & Dragons. Quise crear una serie llamada Dissidia & Dragons, pero finalmente la idea degeneró hasta transformarse involuntariamente en una especie de plagio de "El Hobbit" (con Smaug incluido (?). Pero realmente, la historia surgió sola y los parecidos sólo se hicieron evidentes posteriormente XD. En un futuro no muy lejano planeo hacer un verdadero Dissidia & Dragons con todas las referencias pertinentes. Por ahora, también tengo ideado continuar y concluir esta historia en tres partes, y posteriormente ampliar este pequeño mundo que estoy creando y narrar historias que incluyan a otros personajes en otros fics, entretejiendo de algún modo un universo compartido.

La imagen de portada es del o la artista **ののやまさき** **[nonoyamasaki]** , de Pixiv.

* * *

 ** _Referencias_**

Hice lo posible por no atiborrar este escrito de referencias como acostumbro hacer, pero ehm… en ocasiones es inevitable XD ¡NO ME JUZGUEN, ESTÁ EN MI SANGRE!

 ** _Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- Antes de cualquier cosa… ¡Existe una explicación al por qué el Guerrero de la Luz sobrevivió a la hoguera! No fue algo arbitrario, esperen la explicación en el siguiente capítulo (?) (Aunque es algo muy previsible).

\- El Escudo de Fuego y la Espada de Fuego son equipamiento alternativo del Warrior of Light en Dissidia NT.

\- Lufenia y Cornelia con reinos de Final Fantasy (I), eso posiblemente no sea siquiera necesario aclararlo. Necesitaba que Garland y el Warrior of Light perteneciesen a reinos diferentes, y me pareció mucho más lógico que el WoL proviniese del reino de Cid de la Lufaine mientras que Garland conservase su puesto como caballero de Cornelia. Melmondia es también un reino en FF1, pero decidí convertirla en una pequeña villa sólo porque sí xd

\- "[…] aquella vida repleta de calurosos amaneceres y cálidas tardes en comunión con un lugar al cual regresar". No, no es una referencia a Final Fantasy IX xD Es una referencia involuntaria al primer capítulo de Dissidia Opera Omnia (¡del cual estoy escribiendo una traducción/novelización! No pierdan más tempo y vayan a revisarla #AutoPublicidadOn) al final de la cual el Warrior of Light se pregunta si tendrá un lugar al cual regresar.

\- La espada portada por Garland en esta narración, si bien no lo especifico, es Balmung y no la acostumbrada Rebellion. Muy casualmente, Balmung es la espada legendaria de Siegfried, héroe literario del norte helado. Balmung aparece como una de sus armas alternas en Dissidia NT (aunque no está hecha a partir del cuerno de un behemoth, claro está). Dicho esto, los Behemoth son enormes criaturas recurrentes en todos los Final Fantasy (Amano incluso dibujó el arte conceptual de un behemoth para FF1, aunque no apareciese en el corte final del juego).

\- Los lobos blancos cuyas pieles viste Garland son monstruos originarios de Final Fantasy XII.

\- Los kujata que menciono en este capítulo son los representados en Final Fantasy XV: enormes y fornidos alces lanudos. Hago la aclaratoria ya que por lo general Kujata es un monstruo con forma de toro o de jabalí en las entregas anteriores.

\- La postura adoptada por Garland antes del combate es la misma de Dissidia y Dissidia 012. Lo mismo sucede con el Guerrero de a Luz.

\- "Yo, Garland, los derribaré" es la frase más emblemática de Garland, y de hecho, la única que tiene en todo FF1.

\- Los ataques utilizados por Garland son reminiscencia de sus ataques Alabarda [Bardiche] y Round Edge (que sólo Dios sabe por qué lo habrán traducido como "Frontera" al español) en Dissidia y Dissidia 012.

\- El modo de bloquear Garland los ataques, interponiendo su enorme espada entre él y su enemigo, es una referencia a su pelea contra Cloud en la introducción del primer Dissidia. También lo es su recurrencia a los puñetazos a mitad de una pelea (en el video se quita de encima a Cloud con un buen golpe).

\- "¡Insecto miserable!" es la frase pronunciada por Garland al realizar el EX Burst a la perfección en los dos primeros Dissidia.

\- "Desafiarme es estúpido" es una frase de encuentro en el primer Dissidia y "¿Pensaste que podías superarme?" de Dissidia 012.

\- "¡Te aplastaré!" es la frase (famosísima) vociferada por Garland al utilizar Alabarda, Embestida con Lanza [Lance Charge] o un ataque HP durante una persecución en los dos primeros Dissidia.

\- "Eres patético" es la frase que utiliza Garland durante la EX revenge en Dissidia 012.

\- "Conoce tus límites" es una frase repetidísima también, pronunciada por Garland al comenzar el EX Burst. Como dato curioso, también la utiliza al enfrentarse contra Zidane en su Odisea del Destino, sólo en Dissidia 012.

\- "¡Reconoce la futilidad en tus intentos por resistirte!" es una adaptación de "Conoce la estupidez de tus intentos por resistirte", frase pronunciada por Garland en sus encuentros contra Golbez, en Dissidia 012.

\- "No escaparé de mi destino" es una frase de encuentro del Guerrero de la Luz cuando tiene poca HP en el primer Dissidia y "¡Lucharé hasta que la luz se desvanezca!" lo es en Dissidia 012. "Lucharé aunque mi cuerpo se fracture" es una de las voces de muestra.

\- "¡No tienes escapatoria!" es la frase pronunciada por Garland al utilizar Tsunami.

\- "La luz siempre está conmigo" es una frase de victoria del Warrior of Light en el primer Dissidia.

\- "Sólo tengo un objetivo… mantener la paz de mi reino. Y trazaré mi camino sin importar quién me desafíe" salvo la parte del reino, es una frase pronunciada por el Warrior of Light durante el último capítulo de Light to All, en Dissidia 012.

\- "Este no es tu lugar" es una reminiscencia de "El campo de batalla no es tu lugar", frase de encuentro de Garland al enfrentarse a Laguna en Dissidia 012.

\- "Los fuertes siempre ganarán. Ese es el destino." es una frase de victoria de Garland cuando su HP es baja, y "¡La fuerza bruta no es igual al poder!" es una frase de victoria del Warrior of Light cuando su oponente era más fuerte, en el primer Dissidia.

\- "No puede haber fuego sin luz" es la frase de encuentro del Guerrero de la Luz contra Ifrit en Dissidia NT.

\- "¡Imbécil!" otra famosísima frase de Garland, pronunciada al utilizar Terremoto en los dos primeros Dissidia.

\- "La arrogancia sólo conducirá a la perdición de vuestra gente." Es un guiño a "La arrogancia conduce a la perdición", frase de victoria del Warrior of Light en Dissidia 012.

\- "No hay nada de qué dudar. Sólo necesito seguir marchando hacia adelante." es también una frase pronunciada por el Guerrero de la Luz en el último capítulo de Light to All, en Dissidia 012.

* * *

Y ahora sí, eso es todo por ahora :D A la personas que me leen, las espero en una próxima entrega. Les garantizo que la continuación no decepcionará :). ¡Abrazos!

Ah, el fic va dedicado a Zahaki. De no ser por ella, posiblemente estaría escribiendo sobre otro par de personajes en este momento, así que todo esto es por ella. ¡Chau!


End file.
